


On the Hunt

by Lorie336



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chasing, F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorie336/pseuds/Lorie336
Summary: Everyone knows Chloe Frazer is a tease, one of her best traits in her opinion, but for others it just leaves them wanting more. What happens when Chloe gets a taste of her own medicine?A little bit of porn with and without plot. NSFW.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nathan Drake, Chloe Frazer/Samuel Drake, Elena Fisher/Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Nadine Ross/Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

She was back in the States again on a mission for Victor and her partner would be Sam. Nadine was busy and no one had heard from Nate in over a year since Elena divorced him. She had no hard feelings against the blonde, in fact she had talked to her and couldn’t blame her for leaving the youngest Drake, he was stubborn. Elena could handle the danger, but she also wanted to settle down and begin a family. Nate tried, but couldn’t, it wasn’t in him yet and she understood why the blonde walked away. She sat at the bar drinking rum, drowning her own pain wanting to be in England at least or maybe with her mom back in Australia, but not here. Mixed memories and emotions, but she did appreciate the mysterious stranger who kept buying her drinks because she was in need of drowning her soul, numb the pain her heart felt.

Nadine and Sam had begun dating, which she was happy for them, but in a way they broke her heart because she loved them. She never thought that they’d get along, but that was the miracle of Chloe and her willingness to love. Charlie she had found out was married to a petite brunette and he had given up the life as he was expecting a child. Nate had sought her out after his divorce, but she refused the idea because it had been fresh. She did not want to be anyone’s rebound again especially him. He tried every so often to pull her into a job, but she kept turning him down. She was afraid, but he was wearing her down because deep down she loved him. He was the only one who really knew her besides Nadine and Sam, but she had a long history with Nate. She sighed, maybe she’d ask Victor or Sam about Nate but she shook her head to get rid of that bad idea. She’ll wait until he contacts her again which could be another year or more. She waved off the bartender as she stood up, dizzy, and tried to pay.

“Your tab has already been paid.”

“Oh, well, please thank the nice person for me, will you?”

She was slurring her words as she stumbled out of the bar. Her hotel was a couple of blocks up the street and she carefully made her way when someone grabbed her from behind, but she elbowed them and tried to run away. She tripped and she was grabbed again. She tried to fight, but her moves were easy to read as her abductor held her close admiring her bracelet, the Queen’s bracelet. She wrenched her arm free, but it was soon captured again before she could do any harm. She was using all her strength which with the alcohol pumping through her veins made her pass out. She did know one thing, this person was careful not to hurt her and there was something familiar about those strong arms.


	2. Island Madness

She awoke to the sun shining in her face and birds chirping happily. She sat up and gazed around at her surroundings.

“What the hell? A forest?!”

She laid back down and pinched herself. Nope this was real.

“Good morning, Chloe.”

“Victor?!”

His voice was booming through a speaker.

“Where the hell am I?!”

“Do you remember that little island I bought?”

She nodded.

“I designed part of it for survival training for you guys to stay sharp.”

“I don’t need any training at this moment, Victor, why the hell am I on bloody Gilligan’s Island?!”

He chuckled and she furrowed her brow.

“You have company that’s hunting you as we speak.”

“Real or A.I.?”

“Real and you can’t kill them.”

“But they can kill me?”

“No, they can’t kill you.”

“What kind of game is this?!”

She was getting frustrated.

“You’ll see, but for now I’ve left a knapsack full of provisions you’ll need for the next twenty-four hours, but the rest is up to you.”

She cursed because Victor liked to do this before every mission which meant that Sam may be out here, too. She called for him, but realized that was a stupid move and she knew better. Rookie mistake. She cursed again as she pulled out a protein bar from the knapsack and then hefted it on her shoulders as she trekked through the foliage.

It was afternoon when she noticed a glint of something shiny reflecting off the sun. Why wasn’t her wrist vibrating? She looked down noticing the bracelet was gone and she cursed Victor as she made her way towards the object. She stopped short and gasped, it was impossible. She cautiously advanced, her heart rapidly beating as she ran her fingers along the artifact. How did it get here? Was it real or a cheap knock off? She grabbed it and the moment she did a mechanism released a cage, imprisoning Chloe.

“Damnit!”

“Tsk, tsk, darling.”

“Sam?!”

He emerged from the foliage and grinned.

“Get me out of here!”

“In due time.”

“What’s going on? Why is the Tusk of Ganesh here?”

“I borrowed it for this occasion. I had to pay handsomely for it.”

“Sam, what is going on?”

She suspiciously eyed him as she held the bars.

“You fell into my trap and now you are mine to do with for the rest of the day.”

“What?”

“Oh, Chloe, we’re getting back at you for all your teasing and flirting, plus getting some much needed training.”

“We? Who’s we?”

“Not allowed to say.”

She crossed her arms, pouting at the situation she was in.

“Hand over the Tusk and I may take it easy on you.”

She obeyed him with a sigh.

“Drop the knapsack and hands behind your back.”

She listened not sure what choice she had at this point as he opened the door and she tried to maneuver around him, but he blocked her escape. He forcefully grabbed her arm and put it behind her back as she squirmed, but he was quicker and was able to handcuff her. He picked up her knapsack, carrying it as he led her to the mansion.


	3. Kinky Sam

When they entered Victor smiled, smoking his cigar.

“Dirty old man, what in the bloody hell is going on?!”

“You’ll find out.”

“Where’s my bracelet?!”

“In good hands, but I see Sam here has captured you first.”

“You’re all twisted!”

She hated not being in control which stemmed from her father forcing her and her mother out of the country only for him to be murdered by rebels or as she had suspicions of the Indian government.

Sam led her away to his expanse room and he locked the door behind them. He approached her and placed a hand behind her head pulling her close as he bent down roughly kissing her. She momentarily melted, how long had it been since he had kissed her that way? He pushed away and nudged her into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stripped slowly, teasing as she bit her lower lip as he was fully erect and it had been a long time since she had been with him. He then began stripping the lower half of her body as his fingers roamed all over before he squeezed her ass and she turned around to be uncuffed, but he chuckled. He drew her near almost embracing as he gently tugged her hair out of its ponytail and then checked for bobby pins. He removed three and tossed them into a drawer before he uncuffed her. Before she could make a move he pulled her shirt off as well as her bra and pinned her against the wall.

“I’m in charge tonight and if you misbehave you will be punished, understand?”

She nodded.

“Good, get on your knees.”

He gave her some room as she got down on her knees.

“You know what to do.”

“Actually, I don’t.”

“Chloe, no games!”

“Oooo…Okay, Master.”

“Damn straight.”

When she hesitated to ask something or make a remark he grabbed a fistful of her hair forcing her open mouth around his erection.

“That should shut you up.”

She grinned around his hard manhood placing her hand around the base and began slowly sucking. He released his grip on her hair and groaned. She stroked him playfully as she picked up her pace while her other hand was caressing his inner thigh. That released a low moan and as he drew closer to his orgasm he pushed her away. He grinned at her and she knew what he was up to. She frowned, but she wasn’t in control and he was taking full advantage. He painted her face white which she hated, she preferred it on her chest, but he had to do it as he pulled her up and shoved her into the shower with her eyes tightly closed. He chuckled at the scowl on her face, this was the one thing she ever hated about sex, getting it on her face or maybe in her hair.

“It’s not that bad, darling, makes you more beautiful.”

She crossed her arms in displeasure and he joined her in the shower turning on the water. He pushed her forward when the water warmed up and she cleaned her face. She turned and pinned him against the shower wall. He grinned goofily, but it turned wicked as in one swift movement he had her pinned and she cried out in surprise.

“Naughty girl, now you’ll be taught a lesson.”

She arched an eyebrow as he turned her around so she was facing the wall and her backside was getting the water. He held her in place as he spanked her hard and she yelped. He did it again and another yelp. It stung, but she was aroused and she liked where this was going so she squirmed to be free, but another swat to her ass made her yelp. She then felt his hot breath against her ear.

“I’m holding back, but if I need to I will go harder the more you disobey.”

She bit her lower lip not sure if she wanted to test his strength or not. He turned her around and captured her lips into a gentle kiss this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting him deepen it and he lifted one of her legs around his waist. Wasting no time he entered her and she moaned.

“Been a while, sweetheart?”

“Shut up!”

He thrusted deeper at her remark making her cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He eased up as he began nipping at her neck as his fingers trailed to a hardened nipple. She gasped from all the attention he was paying to her body and then his mouth was sucking hard on her nipple. She tightened her arms around him as his thrusting picked up pace and she was trying to stave off her orgasm, but he was an expert on getting her off quickly.

“Oh, damnit!”

“Come on, baby, let go.”

She dug her nails into his skin and his strokes became deeper, slower. That hit the right spot and she nearly screamed her pleasure as he continued on a little longer until he climaxed. She held him tight even after he pulled out and he kissed her again.

“Are you going easy on me?”

“Not a chance, just getting the old engine revved up.”

“Good, this may be an all nighter.”

She bit her lower lip as he pushed her into the water and they finally showered. They washed each other and he washed her long luxurious hair which she normally wouldn’t let anyone touch. She did deny him and that earned her another hard smack on her ass, but then took delight from his gentle massages of her scalp and how he made sure all of her hair was thoroughly washed as well as rinsed. 

Five minutes later, he was drying her body off and then his, but she refused to leave the bathroom.

“I need to brush my hair or it will tangle.”

He opened the drawer and retrieved a brush. He made her turn around and she refused so he swatted her twice on the ass with the brush making her cry out. She smiled and he noticed her devilish glee in the mirror so he did it again only harder as she yelped. He then ran the brush gently through her hair which relaxed Chloe and he was careful when he brushed out the tangles that were starting to form. When he was done she ran her hand through her locks and was pleasantly satisfied. She turned around and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, which in turn he lifted her into his arms. She giggled as he carried her out into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. He hovered over her as she captured his lips into another kiss and he let her, but he pulled away to maintain control as his lips began kissing at her neck. His fingers caressed her skin and she purred at the feeling until he caught her off guard by entering her making her gasp.

“So much for foreplay.”

He smiled as his thrusts were slow and his mouth captured an erect nipple. Everything he did was slow and torturous.

“Sam, please, go faster.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please.”

“Not happening.”

He slowed his thrusting and she protested.

“I’ll do anything.”

“Really?”

She nodded and he picked up the pace.

“Oh my God…”

He knew her sweet spot and kept pounding it until she screamed, but he didn’t stop until she orgasmed two more times and was sensitive that she was near tears from the pleasure. She had gripped him tightly leaving crescents into his back as well as a few scratches and when she had to let go of him she had nearly torn the sheets off the bed. He was letting her catch her breath when he flipped her onto her stomach and raised her ass up.

“Perfect.”

“Samuel?”

He chuckled and he smacked her ass which elicited a yelp from her. She felt another few hard smacks before she felt his lips replace his hands.

“You’re going to be sore in the morning.”

“That’s not a bad thing necessarily.”

He ran a hand down her back giving her chills as he kept at it and without warning he entered into her anal cavity. Before she could protest he reminded her of her pleading earlier.

“Damnit!”

He smiled as his hand ran down to her dripping folds and he began rubbing her clit slowly eliciting a moan. He continued his slow rhythm, torturing her as she white knuckled the sheets at the ecstasy he was thrilling her with. She inhaled as her orgasm was coming on and she heard him groan before his fingers found the right spot to elicit her climax. Her legs trembled as he pulled out and rolled her onto her back.

“Finally got to tap that ass.”

“Literally.”

“Sassypants, wants another pounding?”

In response she had him on his back and was kissing his neck. He momentarily gave up control and she was going to take full advantage, but just as she was going to ride him, he caught on, rolling her over onto her back. He hovered over her and shook his head.

“Naughty, naughty.”

She grinned and rolled onto her stomach lifting her ass up.

“How naughty, love?”

He grinned and smacked her ass that not only did she yelp, but her eyes watered. She had to take a deep breath and he pushed her down, kissing her neck to forget the pain he inflicted. He kissed down her spine to the redness on her cheeks.

“All better.”

“Almost.”

“You’re asking to be punished, aren’t you?”

She gazed at him over her shoulder and smiled. He hovered over her and he suddenly grabbed her, sitting her in his lap facing away from him. His lips went back to leaving small bruises on her neck and shoulders while his fingers dipped back into her wet folds. Her head instinctively went back resting on his shoulder as he easily made her orgasm and then he placed her on his hard manhood. She gasped since she was still sensitive as he placed both hands on her waist gently moving her until she took over. She rode him slowly because he had a hold of one of her nipples and was teasing it. If it was too fast he’d inflict a little pain so she was forced to go slow but she did and when he felt her inner walls hug him tighter he began kissing her back which made her move faster. It was a simultaneous orgasm and she got off to lay back down.

“Tired, sweetheart?”

She shook her head, but a yawn escaped her mouth and he chuckled.

“For once I wore you out.”

“I’m not tired just taking a break.”

She closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead as he covered her up then spooned her from behind. He heard her sigh in content before she fell asleep.


	4. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

She awoke sore as hell, but definitely satisfied and aroused from the previous night. She glanced around and noticed she was in a different room. She was in a comfy, silky red robe and there was a note to call a number. She got out of bed and searched for the phone which was mounted to the wall. She dialed the number and waited when after the third ring she heard Victor’s voice filter through.

“Good morning, Victor, what’s up?”

“This is your room.”

“Okay?”

“Your clothes are in the dresser as well as any other belongings with the exceptions of your phone and weapons.”

“And my bracelet?”

“It’s in good hands, I promise.”

“So, this is my room, what’s special about it?”

“Get used to it for a day. You have all the amenities you’ll need, this is the master suite with a small kitchen which the cupboards and fridge are stocked. There’s a bookcase full of books and a television to entertain you. You will need your rest for tomorrow because the remaining guests are looking forward to capturing you.”

“How many are there?”

“Can’t tell you, but I will let you know when there’s only one left.” 

“Damnit, Victor, whose idea was this?!”

“Theirs, I just provided the place and besides, Chloe, you do deserve to be punished from what I hear.”

“You’re one to talk.”

He chuckled.

“If there’s anything you need call this number.”

“I’d like to get the hell out of here.”

“Not yet.”

She mumbled something and hung up on him. She sighed as she retrieved a couple of books from the bookcase and made herself a cup of tea. Her day was spent lounging about in her bed, mainly on her stomach as her ass was a little sore from the strength of Sam’s hand. God, it had been a long time since she received so much pleasure from pain and he was good, but not as good as his brother. There were a couple of times she couldn’t sit for two to three days, but she loved it.

~*~

She had been blindfolded, handcuffed, and escorted back outside with her knapsack after she had breakfast as well as going through her morning routine. Once Sam brought her to the spot Victor specified he freed her.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks a lot.”

He chuckled and walked away heading back to the mansion to watch the events unfold. She picked up her knapsack and wandered back into the jungle.

It was getting close to dusk as she searched for a good place to rest. She had noticed a few obvious traps and a couple she accidentally set off without trapping herself. She was exhausted and found a tree she could sleep in when she heard a noise. She turned to listen carefully and it sounded like something or someone running after her.

“Shit!”

She slung the knapsack back over her shoulder and took off, but they were catching up. She tried zigzagging, but they kept pace with her and she heard their breath in her ear. She sped up and when she ran past a tree she thought she saw something fly or jump out of it. She was going to turn to see, but was tackled down to the ground hard. All air escaped as whatever or whomever tackled her removed their weight and she rolled onto her back inhaling. She tried to glance up but her eyes were tired and she felt paralyzed.

“Oh, God, Chloe, did I hurt you?”

“Sunshine?”

She tried to sit up, but the blonde restrained her from doing so as she heard encroaching footsteps.

“Careful, Sunshine, something was chasing me.”

“Ja, it was me.”

“China?”

“Damn, you’re fast.”

Chloe chuckled then coughed.

“Are you okay?”

“I think I’ll live, China.”

Nadine turned to Elena smiling.

“Good because it’s our turn.”

“What?”

Chloe sat up quickly and flinched.

“I’m sorry about that.”

The raven hair waved the blonde off and stared at the two women.

“What are you two planning?”

The women grinned at each other with knowing glances and Chloe knew she was trapped because she was temporarily caught off guard. She stood up trying to strategize, but before she could make a move Nadine threw her over her shoulder and began carrying her back to the mansion with Elena following who was giggling.

“Glad you find this amusing, Sunshine.”

“It’s not everyday I get the drop on the amazing and talented Chloe Frazer.”

Now Nadine laughed and Chloe punched her in the back which made the South African stop.

“Would you like to do the honors, Elena?”

The blonde nodded eagerly as Nadine got down on her knees with Chloe still over her shoulder and Elena moved out of the Australian’s line of vision. Then she felt a rough smack on her ass which surprised and she cried out.

“Damn, Sunshine, you been working out?”

“Maybe.”

The ex-mercenary stood and continued her trek to the mansion with Chloe over her shoulder.

“This reminds me of that movie, you might know it, Sunshine, it’s called Shrek.”

“I am no ogre,” Nadine stated.

“This is true, love, but you’re strong like one.”

“You do have layers, though,” Elena commented.

The South African smiled at that.

“You are no Princess,” Nadine remarked.

“I can be,” Chloe persisted.

“You’re more like the donkey that never shuts up.”

“Rude!”

Elena laughed.

“I think I should be carrying Elena, she’s a princess.”

“Aww…thank you, Nadine.”

“I resent you both.”

She became quiet as the other two smiled as they trekked back to the mansion.

Nadine threw her onto the bed while Elena was searching for something in the drawers and then turned to Nadine, nodding at her. The ex-mercenary began removing Chloe’s clothes with some fight from the Australian and the minute the top half of her was naked Elena sprang into action by handcuffing each wrist to a built-in handle on the bed.

“You two are officially devious!”

“Just playing your game, love,” Elena stated.

Nadine finished undressing Chloe who fought her to no avail and then watched as they teasingly stripped each other. Chloe fought against the handcuffs and they smiled as Elena brought Nadine into a kiss.

“This is torturous! Does Sam know about this?”

Nadine turned to her grinning.

“He agreed to this plan, he thought it’d be hot especially with Elena.”

“He’s kinky,” Elena remarked.

“But you’re beautiful, China, how did you and this one get mixed up with the youngest Drake?”

“Long story.”

“Yeah, can we forget him for now and get on with uncuffing me.”

They smiled at Chloe and shook their heads.

“I’ll warm her up.”

Elena nodded as she watched Nadine part Chloe’s legs, who resisted a little, but stopped when she felt Nadine’s finger lightly graze against her clit. She hovered over the Australian and bent down to fiercely kiss her. Chloe strained her arms wanting to embrace her, but forgot she was tethered to this bed. Nadine made a trail of fiery kisses from her neck to a breast where she teased a nipple with her tongue and her fingers found the other one making Chloe moan. Nadine’s tongue moved to the other one and more moaning from Chloe who was loving this torture. She could feel Nadine’s lips travel further down until she gasped when the South African licked her clit. Chloe tried to grip, but there was nothing as the woman worked her magic going from gentle to rough as the thief could only moan in pleasure. She gasped when she felt a finger penetrate and she tried to grind against it, but a hand was placed upon her stomach to calm her. Another finger entered as a thumb caressed her clit and Chloe literally purred as Nadine’s fingers pleasured her.

“I forgot what an expert you are with your fingers, please, don’t stop.”

Nadine turned to Elena and nodded. Chloe was nearing the edge, but the muscled woman stopped and she whimpered at the loss only to see the blonde beauty getting between her legs with a strap on. Chloe couldn’t help it, she laughed.

“Oh, this is a treat, Sunshine.”

Elena wasn’t upset, but Nadine whispered in her ear which widened the blonde’s grin.

“You’re in trouble now,” Nadine stated.

Chloe went to close her legs, but Elena was quicker and had the fake appendage all the way in which made Chloe cry out in surprise.

“You’re in no position to resist.”

She began thrusting fast.

“Shit, Sunshine!”

She wasn’t slow at all and Chloe’s orgasm came quick.

“Holy shit!”

Elena didn’t relent and now slowed her pace. She took her time all the while grinning as the exotic beauty squirmed below her and she ran her fingers along Chloe’s inner thighs.

“Stop this…oh God…madness!”

Elena had hit a sweet spot and quickened her rhythm. Chloe went to wrap her legs around the blonde, but she smacked them away.

“No…fair…love.”

The blonde just chuckled alternating from fast to slow until Chloe screamed out the blonde’s name and she got off to give the other woman a moment.

“Goddamn.”

Elena removed the fake appendage from herself and watched as Nadine, who had her own strap on, hover over Chloe. Nadine nodded to the blonde as the muscled woman entered Chloe with her fake appendage while Elena curled up next to the thief. She began kissing her as Nadine’s pace was a slow rhythm and picked up pace when Elena elicited a gasp or a moan from Chloe. The blonde’s soft lips moved to Chloe’s neck which at first her lips tickled, but she felt a nibble which surprised her as she struggled momentarily. The pair of soft lips traveled to a breast where her nipple was licked, gently bit, and sucked upon while Nadine kept rhythm with Chloe’s body making her orgasm slowly burn as Elena paid love to the other breast. Suddenly, Elena straddled her, reverse cowgirl style, and grinned at Nadine, kissing her. Elena’s fingers rubbed Chloe’s clit gently while Nadine’s fingers found Elena’s clit and began rubbing furiously as she picked up her pace. Chloe struggled against the handcuffs and her breathing became heavy as Elena’s fingers rubbed faster. Chloe couldn’t hold back and released a cry of pleasure, but the other two kept going throwing Chloe into another orgasm which led to the blonde crying out and eventually the ex-mercenary moaned out her satisfaction from the vibration within the strap on. They got off Chloe and sandwiched her to let her cool off momentarily before they went at it again until Chloe was exhausted. They removed the handcuffs and spooned her, but again when she woke she was in her room at the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I love you and hugs from me to you.


	5. And Then There Was One

Victor gave her two days before placing her back in the jungle.

“Finally, I’ve got some company to watch the show,” Sam said.

Nadine sat next to him and Elena sat on the other side of her making Nadine the middle.

“Holy shit, that was hot you guys.”

“You want a turn, China?” Nadine asked.

“Will I get in trouble if I say yes?”

Nadine contemplated, smiled, and kissed him.

“I think that’s a maybe,” Elena stated.

They watched as Chloe took in her surroundings.

“Alright, kiddo, last one is out there tracking you.”

“Really? I’m sure there’s more than four that want to take advantage of me unless of course most are dead or don’t want to be found.”

“You’re going to need your wits about you with this one.”

“Whatever you say, Victor, I’ll be back in that mansion within a few hours.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Chloe bent down to pick up her knapsack when she was grabbed from behind just like that drunken night and she fought to be free. She noticed that the person holding her was wearing her bracelet on their left wrist and she tried to elbow them as she recognized the arms.

“Bastard!”

She tried to rip it off their wrist, but was restrained tightly.

“I’ve been called worse.”

She stopped struggling since that voice caught her off guard.

“Good girl, don’t fight me.”

She couldn’t move. This wasn’t real.

“Cowboy?”

He kissed her neck to affirm her suspicions as his arm loosened and snaked around her waist. She leaned back into him for support as his other hand roamed underneath her shirt and he chuckled as he felt material. He lifted her shirt up to confirm what he felt and her breathing hitched as he caressed the bare skin beneath her breast.

“Just as I thought, it’s so you, Chloe, a lacey bra, but didn’t expect it to be pink.”

“Pink is a form of red.”

“Your favorite color. So, it makes me wonder…”

He trailed off as his fingers went underneath her bra to caress her breast and tease her nipple. She inhaled sharply as his lips went back to kissing her neck and for a few moments she felt bliss, he knew how to work her up. The arm that had been holding her around her waist flawlessly moved down to the hem of her pants and she bit her lower lip wondering what he was up to. He plunged his hand below, grinning and she shivered as his fingers made contact.

“A thong, Chloe? What color?”

“Pink.”

He chuckled into her neck as his fingers slowly rubbed against her clit.

“You’re dripping wet, dear, why is that?”

He was teasing her.

“Now that I have your attention, we’re going to play this game a little differently. In a little bit I’m going to release you and give you a head start, but if I catch you or you get caught in my traps I will go further with you. I will bring you to the brink each time until you’re begging, but you’ll know how to end your misery and that’s giving in to me, giving up control. Do you remember the times you did?”

She nodded, but he pinched her nipple.

“Yes.”

“Good girl.”

His fingers rubbed her clit a little faster and she moaned as she felt him tease her nipple. She could feel her orgasm rise, but his fingers moved away and she whimpered.

“Not yet, love.”

He removed his hand and licked his fingers before kissing her. Her heart began to beat rapidly not believing he was here and about to thrill her until she was left begging.

“By the way this bracelet works like a charm.”

“Why have you found treasure?”

He was still gently caressing her breast.

“You could say that.”

She got out of his grasp and turned to him gazing into his eyes.

“What kind of treasure, Nate?”

He grinned at her and she knew what that grin meant.

“When I get close to you it pulses like a heart and the closer I get the faster it beats. Why do you think I’ve been so elusive? I let the others go first because I could’ve had you in five minutes, but what fun would that be?”

“I never thought it could find anything except treasure.”

He cupped her chin to make her look at him.

“You are my treasure.”

He was serious and she had to close her eyes not wanting to believe that look in his eye. He dropped his hand and sighed feeling he said too much knowing she was frightened of committing to someone, although she had tried with him then later with Nadine as well as his brother. She picked up her knapsack and headed deep into the greenery as he had promised her a head start.

Sam and Nadine turned to Elena who only grinned at them.

“Did you know my little bro was playing this game?”

“Yes, in fact it was his idea.”

“You’re okay with this?” Nadine asked.

“I’m fine, I have no ill will towards Chloe or Nate. He tried for me and I love him for that, but nothing can tame him except maybe Chloe. There’s just something about her that makes him calm down and become a little more rational.”

“I think it’s the opposite,” Nadine remarked.

“Did you see how vulnerable she became when she knew it was him?” Sam asked.

He wasn’t meaning to change the subject, but he wanted to see what they thought about what just happened.

“Or when he admitted how he felt about her?” Nadine asked.

“She gave up a little control to him without real resistance,” Elena stated.

Nadine suddenly burst out into laughter and the others gazed at her questioningly.

“Don’t you see it?”

They didn’t answer.

“Think about it, he ran away from her when they were younger, right? Why did he do that?”

“Commitment issues,” Elena piped up.

“And?”

“He loved her and didn’t want to hurt her,” Sam stated.

“Right, so years later they reconnect after his falling out with Sunshine over here and pick up where they left off.”

“Then I show up and complicate things.”

“Yes, but he still loves you,” Sam remarked.

“This is true, so Chloe knows his heart is tangled again and makes the decision for him this time. She leaves him to not only keep her pride intact, but what else?”

“To protect her heart,” Elena said.

“Because?”

“She loves him,” Sam and Elena state in unison.

“What happened after you divorced him?”

“He was upset with himself and wanted to get back into his work. It was more mutual, but I filed it because there were other reasons.”

“Chloe being one of them,” Sam commented.

The blonde gazed down and Nadine frowned at him.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was subtle. His feelings for her run deep like how she taught him how to make certain Indian and Australian dishes or the mythology of not only her native country, but her mother’s homeland of Australia. If he was having a nightmare it was usually about him not being able to save her and I’d wake up as he cried out her name. They have history and I know he loves me, but not in the way he loves her. I had to set him free which leads us to him free to find her.”

“Right, and he does, but doesn’t expect the rejection.”

“He took that pretty hard,” Sam commented.

“She’s still protecting her heart, she’s learned her lesson.”

“But my brother persists.”

“And still gets rejected.”

“So he goes into hiding.”

“Why?”

“To draw her out, but he’s impatient because it’s been over a year.”

“She doesn’t want to get hurt, but she’s lonely and she thinks about it,” Elena piped up.

“Keep going with it, Sunshine.”

“She’s so deep in love with him and she doesn’t want to be because she’s afraid he’ll leave again.”

“Bingo!”

“So why this little game? Don’t get me wrong that was fun, but he’s playing differently,” Sam wondered.

“He’s proving himself to her and if she rejects him at the end he’ll walk away for good. She has to open up, he mentioned she did a few times, gave up control.”

The two shrugged at Nadine as Chloe didn’t delve deep into her history with Nate. She was vague, but did add some detail when necessary.

“Well, this will be interesting,” Elena remarked.

“I need popcorn for this,” Sam stated.

The women laughed.

“If I make some will you let me know if anything happens?”

“Maybe,” Elena replied.

“No teasing.”

“Ja, if you start we’ll put you out there and hunt you down.”

“I might like that.”

“I think you two spent too much time with Chloe.”

“Maybe you should come and hunt us down, bokkie.”

“He wouldn’t stand a chance against us, Nadine, we’d be the ones capturing him.”

The South African smiled and then directed it towards her beloved. She was plotting and he liked it when she did as he entered the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, had some time to get to posting stories again. Please, enjoy, as well as staying safe and healthy during these times


End file.
